Strings of Fate
by snapeygirl
Summary: One decision will change the fates of many. What will that decision be? Read to find out. Rating may change for later chapters. LaLu LaxusXLucy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing in this story except the plot. All characters belong to the creator of Fairy Tail.

A/N New story after a long dry spell of stories. First ever Fairy Tail fanfiction. Be kind

Chapter 1

Laxus knew something was going to happen. Even he could read the signs as well as most people. His senses were telling him that it had something to do with the Flame Retard (what he called Natsu in his head.)

The Flame Retard and Blondie. And not the good happy something either. The look and feel of the guild recently had him clenching his fists. The feel that something bad was going to happen was recent. The GMG and Dragon Gate debacle was the catalyst for it. Tenrou was the mixture of ingredients. But from his understanding, it was the fact the Lisanna was back from "the dead" aka Edolas. All he knew, was that when the shit hit the fan (so to speak) he just needed to be there to pick up the pieces.

For the simple reason being that Blondie (Lucy) was his...

Shaking his head, to rid himself of the thought, Laxus got out of bed to get himself ready for the day. Training to become the new Guild Master was hard, tedious and sometimes boring work. But at least that showed Laxus that his Grandfather forgave him for the Fantasia incident and that he was somewhat trusted in the guild once again. Also, that meant that he could at least see Her there. Bright and early in the morning, always happy and chipper. With a dazzling smile on her face ALL the time. The Shining Gem of Fairy Tail.

Lucy Heartfilia. Celestial Spirit Mage, holder of the 12 Golden Ecliptic Zodiac keys and the 13th Gate key. His destined mate... Well at least that was what his Dragon instincts (senses) were telling him.

With a deep sigh, the Lightning Dragon Slayer left his house, heading toward the Guild hall. Unknowingly about to set forward to a new chapter of his life, and about to set the strings of fate spiraling out of control (at least his control). All featuring one Celestial Spirit mage and Dragon Slayer.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you all for the follows and favorites! Here's the next chapter, as promised. This time it's in Lucy's POV. Hope you like.**

**Again, do not own anything Fairy Tail related. Just the plot**

Chapter 2

Lucy couldn't believe that she was going to tell him. It felt as if butterflies were flying inside her belly. She was going to tell Natsu how she felt about him. With a wide stretch of her arms, the blonde Celestial Mage got out of bed and walked toward her bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way there.

Getting into the bathroom while working out the things she wanted to say to the pink haired Dragon Slayer took her all of 2 minutes; her apartment layout was such that all she had to do was walk about 15 feet to her bathroom from her bed, the walk taking her longer because she was internally giving herself a pep talk and internally rehearsing what she'd say. Starting the water for her shower, she undressed and stepped into the hot water and proceeded to do the ritual of beautifying herself (and also to further wake herself up).

After showering, she summoned both Cancer and Virgo to help her with getting ready. Cancer took about a minute to decide what hairstyle to give her and Virgo to ask for her usual punishment. _'Although,'_ Lucy thought to herself, _'if she keeps asking for punishment, I might as well give it to her to make her STOP asking.'_ Hairstyle decided (the same usual style she had it in all the time), Virgo returned with a nice outfit for her to wear to the Guild.

The beautifying process complete, she packed her keys into the pouch on her belt, grabbed the latest chapter of her novel to bring to the Guild so that her best friend, Levy, could read it (and hopefully give her some constructive criticism. Walking to her door, she made one last speech in her head about courage, and that Natsu would be receptive to her feeling and confession, she summoned her faithful dog Plue to take the walk to the Guild hall with her on the ledge of the water.

At the same time as Laxus, who unknowingly to Lucy then, leaving toward the guild would be brought together the strings of fate and destiny that would intertwine two people in a way that nobody could have foreseen. Lucy, in all her infatuated mind, was thinking about telling Natsu how she felt, not knowing the repercussion of it.

Little did she know the consequences of one little confession. She had no way of knowing about the fact that her heart would be shattered into a million pieces, only to be put painstakingly back together. Leaving her heart stronger than it was before. All by someone she had no reason to suspect could care about her whatsoever.


End file.
